


Don't Drive Faster Than Your Guardian Angel Can Fly

by PenDragonInkus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A cookie to the first who finds them, Castiel is a Little Shit, Gen, Goes about as well as you'd expect, Personal headcanon that Cas has pure white wings, Race between Baby and Cas, References to Merlin Sherlock Doctor Who and Once Upon A Time in the first paragraph, fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenDragonInkus/pseuds/PenDragonInkus
Summary: Dean leaned over and unlocked the passenger door for Sam, and was just reaching back to the back door lock, when Cas seemed to realise what he was doing.'But I can get you there way faster than any death-trap on wheels can!' Cas said.'There's no way in HELL I'm doing another side-along apparition with you…' Dean started. 'And so help me if you say one thing about not understanding I WILL kick your ass straight back where it came from, with no return address!' he continued.Cas had opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again not wishing to not fuel Dean's temper.'And my Baby is NOT some 'death-trap on wheels' - leave THAT compliment for New York taxi's - either! Dean added, getting rather worked up.'Dean, dude, calm down. Busting a vein because of some cocky, feathery-assed angel isn't worth it, okay?' Sam interjected, hoping to diffuse the situation somewhat.'But I… can?' Cas protested weakly.'Fine.' Dean ground out. 'One way to sort this; a race. But none of your creepy-ass apparition is allowed. Whoever gets there first doesn't have to pay for dinner for two weeks.' Dean said.'…sounds fair to me.' Cas says after a brief pause.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 17





	Don't Drive Faster Than Your Guardian Angel Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HicSuntDracones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HicSuntDracones/gifts).



> So I basically got this idea from a sign at a craftshop and kinda tweaked it for my own dastardly needs. It was written a loooooong time ago, so sorry if it's a little out of date. And really short.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, and stay safe, lovies!

Dean Winchester was in the Rising Sun Hotel and Bar in Philadelphia, talking to one gorgeous Emma God-knows-what-her-surname-is, who was tall, blonde, and leggy. He was just getting to the part where he suggested going to check out one other hotel's rooms (He'd pre-booked room 221 - a lovely room that had royal blue walls - in case he got lucky. And if he didn't, he'd drown his sorrows and need a place to crash while he did it) when his cell-phone buzzed in his back pocket. At first he ignored it, but once it buzzed for the fifth time - and his butt-cheek was getting numb - he got fed up, excused himself, and answered the goddamned thing.

He checked the caller ID. 'Oh joy.' he muttered while making his way to the back entrance of the bar for some peace and quiet. Too bad he wanted to breathe as well. 'What the hell do you want?!' he answered the phone roughly while leaning against the nearest wall.

"Dean. Hello." Castiel, the pain in the ass, pretentious Angel of the Lord answered back.

'Cas. This just gets better and better.' Dean sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. The faster he got this conversation done, the better. At least he could breathe again. 'I ask again: what the hell do you want?'

"I may have found a potential case for you." Cas said.

'Yeah. So?' Dean replied rudely, little brain still on Emma and how, hopefully, she was still waiting for him at the bar with another of those Yellow Mellows.

"So? I've found a potential case for you, I would expect you to be at least a little bit happy."

'I don't worship your feathery ass, Cas, why the hell can’t this wait till morning?!' Dean demanded.

"Because this is a rather rare case, one Night Demon that is running amok, next town over."

'So why cant this wait till morning?' Dean repeated. He seemed to be repeating himself a lot tonight.

"Because, Dean, in case you hadn’t noticed, tonight is full moon, on the thirteenth, on a weekday. Only at this time do they appear."

'Gee, Cas, you never told me that you had a built-in Google calendar.' Dean responded, a touch scathingly.

"I dont understand what that means." As Cas said that, Dean mouthed along with him, anticipating EXACTLY what he'd say with a roll of the eyes.

'Fine, Cas, if it'll shut you the hell up, I'll come with tonight. Where are you?'

"I'll be at the diner with Sam in… already there."

He was because Dean heard Sam's rather colourful exclamation at the other end of the line. 'I'm on my way.' he sighed ruefully, hoping to at least to get Emma's number before he hit the road.

It was around ten minutes later that Dean pulled up outside the diner. His face was like thunder and he was revving Baby's engine. Sam and Cas where already waiting outside. Dean stuck his head out his already-open window, addressing Castiel and ignoring the rather puzzled look on Sam's face. 'What the hell do you got, you pain in the ass, you?' Cas, looking a little hurt, gave him the low-down and the exact location of the place where the demon was hiding its evil, supernatural ass. When Cas was done, Dean leaned over and unlocked the passenger door for Sam, and was just reaching back to the back door lock, when Cas seemed to realise what he was doing.

'But I can get you there way faster than any death-trap on wheels can!' Cas said.

'There's no way in HELL I'm doing another side-along apparition with you…' Dean started. 'And so help me if you say one thing about not understanding I WILL kick your ass straight back where it came from, with no return address!' he continued.

Cas had opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again not wishing to not fuel Dean's temper. 

'And my Baby is NOT some 'death-trap on wheels' - leave THAT compliment for New York taxi's - either! Dean added, getting rather worked up.

'Dean, dude, calm down. Busting a vein because of some cocky, feathery-assed angel isn't worth it, okay?' Sam interjected, hoping to diffuse the situation somewhat.

'But I… can?' Cas protested weakly.

'Fine.' Dean ground out. 'One way to sort this; a race. But none of your creepy-ass apparition is allowed. Whoever gets there first doesn't have to pay for dinner for two weeks.' Dean said.

'…sounds fair to me.' Cas said after a brief pause.

'Right. Sam. In.' Dean said

Sam got in, and before he had even closed the door, Dean had zoomed off, leaving Cas in his dust. Cas was now faced with a dilemma. Ask his brothers for help - he'd never hear the end of it - or do something he REALLY didn't want to do. He chose the latter. He'd spent a few moments deliberating, and then suddenly jumped, huge, blindingly white wings snapping out of his back and flapping madly, keeping him - barely - in the air. 

'Need to keep off those hamburgers for a bit, Cas.' he told himself, and flew off leaving a trail of glittering white feathers behind him.

Soon, the Impala was in sight, and he was gaining on her… - it. Dean, though, seemed to be unconsciously aware that the Angel was gaining on him, so he put on MORE speed.

'Dean! There's a speed limit!'

And so it came to be that Dean - despite racing like a bat out of hell, and scaring the crap out of Sam - was second in the race. The Impala pulled to a screeching halt outside their destination, and met a rather ruffled looking Angel of the Lord trying to surreptitiously hide some dazzlingly white feathers behind a pot plant.

'How the HELL?!' Dean spluttered.

Cas just smiled and said: 'The Lord works in mysterious ways…'


End file.
